On-line banking tools offer customers of financial institutions a convenient mechanism to manage their accounts without having to visit physical locations. Commercial on-line banking tools are available that permit users to perform operations relating to cash and treasury management, investment, procurement, international, trust, and credit and loan services, and so on. Additionally, users may be provided with alerts regarding workflow items in need of attention, and users may provide appropriate instructions in response to such alerts. Mobile banking solutions also exist that provide access to these same types of tools in a mobile environment. While existing on-line banking tools have proved useful, an ongoing need exists for further improvements.